wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: C.O.S.M.O.
"Critical Overwhelming Super Mysterious Overdrive" Operation: C.O.S.M.O. is the OVA to be made for the animated series, Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on March 15, 2016. Overview The Eggman Empire have revived Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and Black Zetsu to take over the galaxy. Will the Kids Never Die stop Kaguya with the help Cosmo the last of the Seedrian kind? Plot from being turned into the Pescan Orochi.]] The Episode begins with Yuki and his family reunited with the Kids Never Die to watch a meteor shower that is going to happen later that night. Just then the stars start falling and the three of them spot one that is falling strangely. It barely misses them and crashes a few yards away. The three of them go to explore and find Cosmo on the ground next to a crashed space ship. Paul runs in and picks her up, she is unconscious and they decide to take her to the Kids Never Die's Headquarters. At Eggman's base, the Egg Parade led by Eggman, the revived Ragyo and Uncle were able to revive Kaguya and Black Zetsu. Kaguya's act is to turn the Kids Never Die operatives into the White which requires Yuki to be the Pescan Orochi's Jinchūriki for assistance to let the Eggman's army to gain enough strength to conquer the universe. At the Treehouse, the young girl is dreaming about herself running through a hallway as explosions rip through. She sees one of the robots Sonic destroyed and hears a voice saying "Cosmo run away!". Cosmo wants to see everyone around her. Yoko Gekko tells her to lay back and rest. However, Tomoe starts in with the questions and Hayate tells her not to rush. Yuki asks for her name, but Cosmo says she cannot tell it just yet as she has come to see Paul Gekko with an important message; Kaguya was revived to help the Eggman Empire take over the universe. Just then they hear a noise outside and look out the window to see the Egg Parade invading Shintotropolis, shocked to see the battle, Cosmo summons the Chaos Emeralds to help the Kids Never Die repel the Egg Parade with Hayate Matoi's help, who knows of the Life Fiber based robots. Eggman have completed the first phase of the plan of being repelled by Izumo's strongest army. Paul Gekko gose on the Little Fleet to stop Eggman from invading the Little Planet and enslaving it's inhabitants. Taking command, Cosmo devises a battle strategy to face the beast launching a continuous stream of lasers and missiles seemingly being decimated by Kaguya's Missile eating bone missiles allowing Eggman to complete the second phase of cookie clashes. The Core is in the water, which, combined with the light of the Chaos Emeralds. Befor Yuki Buxaplenty completely transform into the Pescan Orochi, Yuki tells the story of his grandfather, Gohan, and tells of the Ten Master Clans and the Ten Tailed Fortress. This was also the night of a full moon. Upon finishing the story, Yuki witnesses the full moon peeking in through the roof of their cell. This causes Yuki to lose all sense of himself and transform into a giant, deadly Ten Tailed Dragon-like monster. The monster immediately proceeds to lay waste to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Ten Master Clans makes their way to defend Princess Peach as well as the Kids Never Die are all trying to run from the Ten Tails to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Yamcha, Oolong, Puar and Bulma are all trying to run from the castle, but Bulma ends up tripping and spraining her ankle. With Oolong and Puar not being strong enough to help her up, Yamcha has to get over his fear of women and helps Bulma get away to safety; she is very thankful for this. Meanwhile, angry over the Invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom, Pilaf tells Mai to turn around. Their plane starts shooting Yuki but seems to have no affect on him. Watching from the Little Fleet's Flagship Cosmo feels helpless but her mother and father, in her mind, assures her that she is destined who will save the Planet. Her red amulet breaks and then she transforms into a new form, now with the determination to stop this threat once and for all. She flies over to the Ten Tailed Orochi allowing Yuki to shrink down back to his normal form. She then becomes a tree. Initially, everyone is shocked and cannot come to a final decision to risk saving the galaxy if they're going to save Yuki in the process. Cosmo as the new World tree admitted that she will always love Paul before dying. Together once more with the Kids Never Die and the Dens Federation and the Konoha Shinobi, the world is now entering a new era. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Yoko Buxaplenty *Tomoe *Paul Buxaplenty *Acnologia the Behemoth *Kenta Yunfat *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Kenta Sakuramiya *Hayate Matoi *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Cassandra Uzumaki *Timmy Gekko *Yuki Skywalker *Burai Yamamoto *Mirai Yamamoto *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Shiba Miyuki *Ichijou Masaki *Shiba Tatsuya *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Hibiki Takane *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Uncle *DHFUTH *Master Bison *Grandfather *Acnologia the Behemoth *Noel Armada *Lyon *Shinjirō Nagita *Paul Prozen Gunther *Senna Kyoudou *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Black Zetsu *Ragyo Kiryuin *Hayate Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Ryuko Matoi *Hydra Harime *Divine Fortress Debuts *Cosmo *Lucas *Earthia *F.A.N.G. Trivia *The Ending of this Special Episode is the first opening of Kill la Kill. *This Episode is the combination of Kill la Kill Genesis Series, Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E-T.W.O., Operation: P.A.S.T. and Operation: P.A.U.L. Category:Episodes Category:Movies